Chocolate and Vanilla
by Kashew
Summary: {PonyboyJohnny} Pony and Johnny want to show their love for each other, but are afraid of the other getting upset. Will they ever confess? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Off to different Locations

**Chocolate and Vanilla**  
**Chapter 1:** _Off to different Locations_  
  
**Author Notes:** Hey everybody! This is a RPG-story that me and Kristie wrote (Silent Dirge on ffNET) together and thought it would be a good idea to make into a story. I'm working on making sure everything's all fixed up before we release to the public. :3 As they say on late night TV, '_Heeerreeee's Johnny!_'  
  
Okay, so that was corny. XD  
  
**Warnings:** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mild swearing (mostly Two-Bit. XD), and some sexual references. Nothing too graphic though. :3  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Ponyboy at in his small bedroom that Sodapop and him shared, working silently on the bed. His math textbook was open on the bedspread, and his notebook sitting on his knee. Biting the eraser of his pencil, Pony thought for a moment before bending back over and scribbling something on the piece of paper. Yawning, he put down the pencil and rubbed his eyes. It was nearing 6:30 and he knew Soda would be tearing in the bedroom soon to get him to play something with the rest of the gang. Standing up, Pony put his notebook and textbook away into his backpack.  
  
There was a small knock and Darry poked his head into the door, watching his younger brother place his things neatly into the small bag. "Oh good, you're finished. Soda's wanting you to come do somethin' with everyone else. I'm glad you got your homework done quickly. It makes things easier 'round here."  
  
The fourteen-year-old looked up and smiled weakly. Placing the last pencil into the bag, Pony stood up high and stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, I guess I'll go out now..." Darry nodded, and left the room, his younger brother following him out into the hallway. Pony could already hear talking - Dally and Two-Bit were obviously playing poker and were already in their daily arguement...  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
"IT'S NOT AN ACE! Fuckin' hell." Two-Bit threw the card at Dally, baring his teeth. Once again, the hood had caught him cheating and he had nothing to really defend himself with this time. He had plenty of cash and it was Dally who was loosing. Screwed, he was. Standing up, snarling, the rusty-haired greaser went into the kitchen to get a beer. Maybe that would calm his nerves.  
  
Dally, on the other hand, caught the card with ease and threw it at the back of the nineteen-year-old's head as he stormed away. "That mean you're forfeiting your pack of weeds here, Two-Bit?" The hood grinned widely, his pointed teeth in clear view. As for a reply, he got a frustrated grunt and Two-Bit returned to the table to scoop up his winnings, stuffing them in his jean's pocket. Dally laughed.  
  
"Anyone else wanna play?" He looked around the room, but Soda and Steve were busy wrestling and Darry was probably making himself more coffee. Shrugging, the white-haired greaser wandered into the kitchen to pester Two-Bit more.  
  
Walking into the living room, Pony sat down on the couch, listening to Dally and Two-Bit fight and watching the two seventeen-year-olds wrestle. Sighing, Pony curled up into a ball and rested his head on his arm. Sodapop was sweating as Steve held him in a tight choke hold. Soda strugged to get out of the grasp, but knew that it was no use. Steve was a lot stronger than him and Soda didn't exactly want to get choked to death.  
  
"Uncle!" Soda finally yelled, prying Steve's arms off of his neck. Smirking, Steve let go of the blonde and leaned back against the small coffee table. "Can't you ever let me win sometimes?"  
  
The swirly-haired greaser grinned and poked the collapsed Soda with his foot. "No, I wouldn't let you ever win. Besides, it gives you a chance to get a little stronger." He poked Soda again, making Soda growl.  
  
Watching the scene with interest, Pony smirked inwardly. No, Steve wouldn't ever let Soda win. It would mean sacrificing a bit of his pride. And everyone knows how Steve Randle is about his pride. Soda would just have to get a bit stronger and then he'd eventually be able to beat his best friend. But Pony knew that if that happened at all, it would be a long time from now.  
  
Hearing someone come back into the living room, Steve turned his head to see a very furious-looking Dally wander out of the kitchen, kick the Curtis' front door open and storm off into the night. Two-Bit, who looked very triumphant, poked his head out of the kitchen door to flip the bird at the hood's back.  
  
Steve shrugged at the scene and prodded Soda again. "Looks like Dal's out for the night." He turned his swirl-covered head towards Pony and gave him a cold stare. "You comin', or what?"  
  
The younger greaser returned the stare but remained silent. He didn't particually want to get into a fight with Steve at the moment. Pony knew that he'd never win. Soda looked at his best friend and younger brother, shrugging. "It would be fun if you came Pony. We were thinkin' of goin' to the lot to play a game of football or somethin'."  
  
Pony nodded and shrugged. Two-Bit poked his head back out of the kitchen again, holding his arm out. "Where's the bandaids?"  
  
"Right in the drawer in the bathroom. Just make sure you don't use up all of them, or Darry'll skin ya." Soda replied. Two-Bit gave the blonde a lopsided grin and made his way to the batroom, shutting the door behind him. "But yeah, as I was sayin', you should come Pony. It would be fun. We haven't played a game of a football for a while now!"  
  
Hearing his brother make his remark, Darry poked his head out of the kitchen and gave Soda a small grin. "It was actually just yesterday afternoon that we played, little buddy."  
  
Soda just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "That's still a long time in my brain!"  
  
Two-Bit snorted and came back out of the bathroom, the bandaids in his hands. He sat down beside Pony, and put his feet up on the coffee table. "What brain?" Soda chucked a pillow at the greaser, making Two-Bit spill the box of bandaids on his lap.  
  
"Ah, shit." Two-Bit muttered and picked the bandaids back up into the box, grumbling something like, 'I never have to do this kind of stuff at home'. Pony laughed quietly and turned away from the older greaser. He did a quick look around the room, noticing that someone wasn't there, besides Dally.  
  
"Where'd Johnny go?"  
  
Two-Bit perked his eyebrow and looked down at the frail boy next to him; flicking the bandaid wrapper at the back of Steve's head, he answered simply. "He's in the bedroom at his house, naked, legs spread and calling your name." The redhead laughed loudly at what he'd just said, while everyone else in earshot cringed or tried not to imagine that. "Anyways, I'll take ya somewhere. You and Johnny. Soda and Steve might wanna be on their own tonight, ya dig?" He ruffled the smaller greaser's hair, making it stick out wildly and stay like that because of the grease. Two-Bit smirked and wrapped the bandaid around a small cut on his forearm.  
  
Pony fought down a blush that was making it's way up his face and looked down. He tried to ignore what Two-Bit said, but it really started making himself think. Shaking his head ever so lightly, Pony looked back up and grinned at Two-Bit. "That'd be great Two-Bit. Hopefully Johnny'll come back soon..."  
  
Grinning, Steve knew he'd have to thank Two-Bit later. He and Soda could do something as friends, without 'the tagalong' attached to Soda's leg. But then again, Soda had asked... which made him slightly frustrated.  
  
Soda jumped up and grinned, ruffling Pony's hair also. "We'll be back later then, Pony. Don't let Two-Bit get y'all into trouble now!" Soda pulled Steve up by the arm and turned towards Darry, who had made his way into the living room. "You wanta come, Dar?"  
  
His older brotehr sighed and shook his head. "I've got a few bills to pay and I'd like to get them out of the way now so I don't have to do it later. Y'all go out and have a fun time. Ponyboy, I'd like you back here no later then midnight, ya understand?"  
  
Pony nodded and turned back towards Two-Bit. "What are ya wantin' to do anyways?"  
  
At that moment, the front door opened and Johnny walked into the house, giving a small wave. "Hey y'all..."  
  
Two-Bit's grey eyes widened at the sight of Johnny entering the house. He stood up immediately, storming up to the tanned boy in an angry fashion. He was joking around and he hoped Johnny would catch onto that as well. "I told you to wait at your house so we could threesome! Glory, can't you hold it in for ten minutes while I get the guy?!" He ruffled the overly greased, black hair and grinned widely. Johnny just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"...What?" He blinked his wide, black eyes and stared at Two-Bit. The older greaser stared right back, with equally wide eyes and one eyebrow perked. The staring contest lasted a few seconds, until Johnny looked away from Two-Bit and wandered over to the couch where Pony sat. Sitting down next to his best friend, he stared down at the floor in his usual shy manner.  
  
Pony shook his head at Two-Bit and looked over at his best buddy out of the corner of his eyes. "Hey..." he said softly, smiling. Johnny looked up and smiled back at Pony.  
  
Meanwhile, Two-Bit continued what he was trying to say earlier. "I was thinkin' maybe we should head down to The Dingo, pick up some girls, you know..." he looked outside with a far-off expression; then grinned as his thoughts wandered to a rather pleasant thought of a threesome or moresome with some blondes. Maybe a redhead or two.  
  
As Two-Bit was lost in his thoughts, the two young boys sat in a comfortable silence. _Probably about his many blonde girlfriends..._ Pony thought with a roll of his eyes. The fourteen-year-old stood up and stretched his arms above his head. His t-shirt lifted up, exposing a bit of his stomach. Johnny stared at the small build up of muscle and shook his head, looking away. He didn't want anybody to catch him staring at Pony. "We should probably get goin' now.. and - oh, bye Soda."  
  
Soda waved to the guys, him and Steve leaving the house. "Bye y'all!" The door closed with a snap, and Pony turned back towards Two-Bit. "Anyways, as I was sayin', we should probably head on over there, so we don't get caught in a huge crowd..."  
  
"Naw, can't go yet. I smell like a barn; best have a shower first, eh?" Two-Bit grinned; really, he was delaying. And showering might give him a chance to show, what he felt, was his delicious body to Pony. Maybe he'd get a nice stare out of him too.  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Hope you guys like!   
~Kashew and Silent Dirge  
September 29 2003 - October 14 2003 


	2. The Confession?

**Chocolate and Vanilla**  
**Chapter 2:** _The confession?_  
  
**Author Notes:** Well, I'm glad everyone likes the story so far!   
**Warnings:** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mild swearing (mostly Two-Bit. XD), and some sexual references. Nothing too graphic though. :3  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Pony sighed and sat back down in his spot on the couch. "Fine, but don't take too long Two-Bit. We don't want to be fighting the crowds; I have a feelin' The Dingo'll be packed."  
  
Standing up, Darry took a drink of his coffee. "If ya wanna take a shower before you leave, go right on ahead Two-Bit. Y'know where to go. I'm gonna go get the bills done, so I'll see ya guys later. 'Member Pony, midnight."  
  
The fourteen-year-old nodded and curled back into a ball. Who knows how long Two-Bit would take in the shower. Not that he minded, of course. It'd give him an excuse to sit beside Johnny for a moment longer. 'Wait...' He thought, furrowing his eyebrows. 'Where did those thoughts come from?'  
  
Johnny's dark eyes followed Darry leave the room; following his and Two-Bit's removal from the area, all was silent except the soft sound of Pony's breathing. And unlike most people, Johnny didn't find the silence uneasy at all. He liked to stay quiet, and Pony felt the same as well. He watched the younger boy curl up, lying on his side. He wanted to snuggle with Pony, run his fingers through that greased red hair, hold him and kiss him softly. Johnny swallowed hard; he decided to do something. Sliding over closer to Pony, he hesitantly reached out to touch Pony's hip.  
  
The younger greaser looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed, like a dog once you poke it while it was resting. Trying not to blush, Johnny lifted the younger boy's shirt up slightly, exposing his stomach.  
  
"You should work on that a little more," he said, motioning to Pony's stomach. "It'll be real hard like Darry's someday." He smiled softly, his face getting a little hot at the thought of Pony, shirtless, nice and lean.  
  
Pony felt a blush creeping up on his face and he swallowed, hoping Johnny wouldn't notice anything unusual for the young boy. He shifted positions uncomfortably and nodded. "Yeah, Darry's been sayin' that I should go with him to the gym soon." He listened to Two-Bit run the shower and ran his hand through his now messy, reddish-brown hair. Trying to ignore his heart pounding, he breathed deeply; in and out. Pony knew that if this kept up, he would soon be as red as a tomato.  
  
The sixteen-year-old smiled softly and pressed the small muscles with his fingers, gently feeling the shallow crevices. He was happy; Pony didn't mind Johnny touching him. His skin was soft and smooth; as Johnny had always imagined it would be. But even still, he wanted to reach lower; feel Pony's thighs and the spot between his legs...  
  
Watching Pony blush, Johnny swallowed hard again and reached up a little father, exposing the younger boy's entire flat, pale stomach. Using the back of his hand, he felt it gently and hoped Pony wouldn't mind. The fourteen-year-old was just blushing a deep red and wasn't protesting when older boy felt around his stomach.  
  
"U-uhm... Johnny?" Pony was sure that he looked just about as hot as he felt. He bit his lip and breathed deeply. His heart was racing a mile a minute.  
  
Johnny smiled at the blushing face of the boy he was in love with. This was his chance to show it and Pony didn't protest at all; he was glowing with hope that, maybe, his best friend would feel the same.  
  
"Yeah?" Johnny smiled softly, leaning closer to the younger boy, hand rested on his hip. He wanted to kiss Pony, those soft lips ready and waiting for him. Leaning forward more, he smiled at Pony who no matter how hard he trie,d only blushed more. It was real cute.  
  
The two boys faces were inches apart and Johnny closed his eyes, awaiting the touch. He could feel Pony's quick, shallow breaths touching his lips. He leaned in farther...  
  
"Hey Pony, where's the hair grease?" Two-Bit's cheerful voice broke the silence and Johnny opened his eyes, leaning back quickly, in case Two-Bit came in and saw them. Pony had jumped slightly and started breathing deeply to steady his nerves.  
  
The sixteen-year-old was angry with Two-Bit now; he ruined the one moment he had to show Pony what he felt. He looked back at the floor, to hide his blush, which he'd faught down the entire time.  
  
"It's on the bathroom counter, Two-Bit. Please hurry up, we're wantin' to leave now." Pony replied and turned back to Johnny, looking at the floor. "Uhm... Johnny... I'm.."  
  
Johnny sighed deeply and turned his black head to face Pony. He didn't want Pony to feel sorry; it was Two-Bit's fault and besides, he should have waited until they were alone together. Sitting as close to Pony as he could, he cuddled up to the younger boy. Johnny had to act fast before Pony asked what he was doing and before Two-Bit came back out. He turned his face and planted a small, soft kiss on Pony's cheek, blushing through his darkened skin. Pulling away quickly, he stood up hurriedly and walked outside to wait, leaving Pony there stupidfied.  
  
At the same moment Johnny went outside, Two-Bit entered the room clad in only a pair of jeans, carring his shirt in one hand. "Ready to go there Pon?" He grinned; he wanted Pony to at least look at his body. Just once. But Pony wasn't paying much attention, after what happened. He didn't really know what to say. Did Johnny like him too?  
  
"Yeah, lets get goin' Two-Bit..." Pony said quietly, still lost in his thoughts. Two-Bit grinned at him. Inside, he was wondering what was up with that expression on the younger greaser's face. Shrugging, he put his red Mickey Mouse shirt, threw on his tattered and wornd leather jacket, wandering out the door.  
  
"You comin' Pon?" He turned his red head and gave him a once over with his grey eyes, When Pony nodded, he walked out the door to see Johnny there, staring off into the dark distance.  
  
Johnny was scared. He wanted to run away from Pony; go hide in the lot, or find Dally. What he did took a lot of guts, but now things would be rather awkward the rest of the night. He shook his shaggy head; he couldn't do that. It was like a guy running off after knocking up his girlfriend. Only, not as serious.  
  
"Come on Ponyboy, it's cold out here." Two-Bit flipped up the collar of his jacket and exhaled, the white cold showing in his breath.  
  
Pony picked himself off of the couch and walked towards the dor, still lost in his thoughts. He didn't really know what to make up Johnny's kiss on the cheek. Pony really wanted Johnny to flat out say that he liked him back, but wasn't really sure if the older boy wuold do that. "Yeah, I'm comin' Two-Bit..."  
  
Pony stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Darry would get made if they left it open.  
  
"Shouldn't you bring a coat there, Ponyboy?" Darry called from the open kitchen window and recieved a shake of the head. "Are you sure Pony? It's going to get cold out later..."  
  
"Nah, I'll be okay Dar." Pony replied and waved to his older brother, walking down the few stairs. "Kay, let's get goin' now..."  
  
Two-Bit was happy to oblige to Pony's request and with a very ungraceful stride, followed behind him. Johnny stayed still for a moment, then wandered down the stairs with his eyes to the ground, afraid to look up. Two-Bit perked an eyebrow and ruffled the smaller boy's hair.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, in a friendly tone, grinning. Johnny said nothing, just shook his head Two-Bit simply shrugged. "Think we should take my car maybe?" Two-Bit asked Johnny first, who shrugged as well. He turned his rusty head to Pony. "You?"  
  
Pony simply shrugged. "Sure, that's fine." He followed Two-Bit, who had walked ahead and peeked out of the corner of his eye. The small sixteen-year-old was dragging his feet and Pony just hoped that it wasn't something he had done. He hated Johnny to be mad at him.  
  
"You comin' Johnnycake?"  
  
Johnny looked up and blinked at Pony's voice. Of course he'd come; we wanted to be with Pony all the time, and he wanted to tell him tonight...he knew he was ready to. Scratching his black head, he nodded quickly and caught up to Pony, walking with him.  
  
Two-Bit perked an eyebrow and smacked Pony on the back. "Come on then, to my hell hole we go!" And with that, he took off down the street, grinning madly.  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Hope you guys like!   
~Kashew and Silent Dirge  
September 29 2003 - October 14 2003 


	3. Meeting the mother and little sister

**Chocolate and Vanilla**  
**Chapter 3:** _Meeting the mother and little sister._  
  
**Author Notes:** Holy moo-cow! We're gettin' so many reviews from everyone! All Dirge and I can say, is thank you so much! We're really glad everyone's liking the story so much. Don't worry, there's still lots more to come, so don't go away!   
**Warnings:** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mild swearing (mostly Two-Bit. XD), and some sexual references. Nothing too graphic though. :3  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Pony nodded and followed Two-Bit down the street. He had only been to Two-Bit's house a few times and each of the times, it was usually very messy. Mind you, with only his mom and little sister around, it wasn't such a huge surprise. Pony quite liked Mrs. Matthews. She was a small lady, with Two-Bit's sense of humor. They were so, very much alike.  
  
The three walked down the sidewalk, kicking pebbles as they went. Pony and Johnny were walking in silence, while the oldest one tried to make up a conversation. Two-Bit turned to walk backwards and almost tripped over a hard pebble that slid under his cowboy boot. Stumbling, he caught himself before he fell, hearing Pony and Johnny snicker at him quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows, then grinned.  
  
"So what kinda girls do you like, Pon?" He ran his fingers through his red hair and then curled his cowlick around a finger to make sure it wasn't going flat on him. Everyone knew that Two-Bit liked blondes; if you didn't, you had to be really stupid. Or not know Two-Bit at all. Or both.  
  
"Uhm... well..." Pony clasped his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet a bit. Truthfully, he didn't like girls all that much, but he didn't want Two-Bit to find that out. "I like... redheads..." Inside, Pony was panicking. What if Two-Bit found out? He didn't want to be labeled an outcast of the gang. He wanted to make sure that Johnny was okay with it, first before he did anything.  
  
"Redheads, eh?" Two-Bit grinned with pride; maybe Pony COULD like him. He had red hair after all. Real red. Even if he wasn't a fiery-type of person. He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly and turned his attention back to the dark-haired boy.  
  
"So Johnny, what type of girls do you like?" He questioned, grey eyes curious.  
  
Johnny was quiet and you couldn't tell if he was thinking, hadn't heard Two-Bit, or was just plain out ignoring him. After a few seconds, Two-Bit shrugged, obviously assuming Johnny didn't want to answer. He continued to walk backwards, whistling some undistinguishable tune, hands jammed in his pockets when Johnny finally spoke.  
  
"I like girls with green eyes." He said simply.  
  
"Green eyes, eh?" Two-Bit tilted his head, then shrugged. "What kind of hair color?"  
  
Johnny shook his head. "I like reddish hair." Same monotone answer. Two-Bit perked an eyebrow, once again.  
  
Pony listened to Two-Bit and Johnny talk, looping his fingers in his belt loops. He tried not to blush; what Johnny had said, described Pony perfectly. While he was listening, he didn't really think about his answer to the oldest greaser; he didn't realize what he had said, fit Two-Bit's appearance.  
  
"What kinda... personality?" Two-Bit was still curiously prodding the sixteen-year-old for answers. Johnny just said nothing.  
  
The youngest one snuck another look at the dark-skinned one, who was still silent. "You okay, Johnny?" Johnny glanced timidly over at Pony, then moved a little closer to him. With a barely audible voice, he answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." His black eyes were still on the ground, afraid to look up. They were starting to near Two-Bit's house now and Two-Bit could be seen bounding off towards the front lawn and the gleeful giggling of his little sister. The redhead sat next to his mother, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi mom!" He said and the short, wild-haired woman smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Keith! Got a job yet?" She teased playfully. It was obviously which of Two-Bit's parents he got most of his traits from. Unlike Two-Bit though, his mother had hazel eyes, wrinkled with laughter, age and stress. Pony and Johnny had followed Two-Bit onto the lawn, but stayed back a little as Two-Bit's mother poked fun at her son. They tried not to laugh, at the expression that was on his face.  
  
"Aww, you know I can't do that." Two-Bit grinned, but his mother just shook her head. Suddenly, Two-Bit was pounced on by an equally redheaded little girl, laughing and hugging her older brother.  
  
"Two-Bit!" She squealed gleefully and clung to him, while he patted her on the head. The older greaser grinned as she started questioning him about every little thing under the sun, from what he did that day, to why he always had a cowlick. He'd just smile and tell her he'd talk later.  
  
"Fine! But when you get home, you tell me everything!" And the little girl ran off, to continue playing with her various dolls.  
  
Two-Bit picked himself up off the steps and wandered into the house behind him for a moment, up to his room to get his car keys. While he was gone, his mother began questioning the younger boys.  
  
"So how are you two? I don't see you very often."  
  
"We're good," Pony said, with a small, polite smile. "You should come over to our house sometime, for dinner or something. We'd love to have you around one night. Darry wouldn't mind at all; I'm sure he'd love the company." Pony looked towards Two-Bit's little sister and gave her a small wave. "And I'm sure she'd love to come and hang out with the gang for a bit too. She really seems to love Two-Bit a lot."  
  
Mrs. Matthews just ran her work-worn hands through her frizzy, wild, rusty-read hair and sighed deeply. "I'd love to sometime, but I work a lot now, to keep things together. Maybe for Christmas or something, if that's alright?" She gave a grin that looked a lot like Two-Bit's.  
  
"Yeah, we could do that." Pony smiled at the older woman.  
  
Two-Bit's sister had approached Johnny by then, looking up at the small sixteen-year-old, her innocent face full of curiosity. "Who're you?" She asked in a bossy tone. Johnny just shrugged and said simply, "Johnny." The little girl nodded, having questioned him enough and wandered over to Pony. "And who're you, Mister?" She demanded, pointing a small finger up at him.  
  
Pony looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Ponyboy." She blinked twice and stared up at the fourteen-year-old in disbelief; she let her mind process his name information and suddenly burst out laughing. "You have a funny name!" She giggled madly and said. "Do you eat hay and let people ride you too?!"  
  
Pony had a bit of an indignant expression on his face, from being laughed at by the little girl. Mind you, he didn't mind too much. He was constantly getting reactions like that from anyone he tells his name too. His teachers still find it a bit funny.  
  
She would have continued to poke fun at Pony, when Two-Bit's mom yelled at her to stop being rude. The little girl tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, but it's real funny!" The girl was smiling widely and wander off to bother Johnny some more.  
  
"Mom, I need to clean my room." Two-Bit's voice came from the doorway. His mom stood up and punched his left shoulder.  
  
"Fine Keith, I'll handle it as usual. You never do anythin' to help anyways." She smiled; but it wasn't necessarily sarcasm. Two-Bit just shook his head.  
  
"Come on you two hoods." He grinned at Pony; the indignant expression on his face from being laughed at was cute. Johnny just snorted and stated Two-Bit was more a hood than both him and Pony put together.  
  
Pony stretched his arms up over his head, turning to face Two-Bit's mother. "It was really nice seeing and talkin' to you again, Mrs. Matthews. You know where to reach us if you need anythin'." He turned back around to the little girl and gave her a small wave. "We'll see you around too, kay?"  
  
The little girl blew a raspberry at Pony, giggling madly. Mrs. Matthews smiled softly, her aged, worn face wrinkling slightly. Two-Bit wandered off the front steps, keys jingling in his hand. With a lopsided smile, he wandered towards his pale blue car, which looked pretty beat up. But greasers didn't have the money for expensive things.  
  
Johnny approached Pony as Two-Bit fiddled with his keys, trying to find the right one. He could hear Two-Bit's muttering of, "That's the key to Sharon's house, Sarah's house, my house key..." and Johnny knew he was safe.  
  
"Pony?" He said quietly. Before Pony could answer, Johnny came close, wrapped his arms around Pony's small waist and hugged him. Johnny quickly pulled away and wandered towards the fumbling Two-Bit. Pony stood there, stiff as a board, eyes wide.  
  
"Ah, found it!" Two-Bit grinned pridefully and looked over at the suddenly-appearing Johnny. Cocking an eyebrow, he unlocked his car and hopped in the front seat.  
  
"Pony, come up!" Two-Bit yelled at the stupefied Ponyboy. The youngest greaser was still standing there, stiff as a board. Finally he snapped out of it and blushed. Pony walked over to the light blue car and got into the front seat, as Johnny had already taken the front. Two-Bit waved to Mrs. Matthews and his little sister, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
Pony looked out the window at the passing scenery, listening to Johnny and Two-Bit make small talk. He rested his head on the cold window and just stared at the trees and people they were passing. '_I really need to tell him soon..._' Pony thought, his eyes wandering to the black-haired, sixteen-year-old. '_Hopefully tonight sometime..._'.  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Hope you guys like!   
~Kashew and Silent Dirge  
September 29 2003 - October 14 2003 


	4. Eventful events at The Dingo

**Chocolate and Vanilla**  
**Chapter 4:** _Eventful events at The Dingo._  
  
**Author Notes:** Wow! We're getting so many reviews for the story! We're really glad that you guys are enjoying this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Thank you everyone! SD and I really appreciate it! .DDD   
**Warnings:** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mild swearing (mostly Two-Bit. XD), and some sexual references. Nothing too graphic though. :3  
  


+ + + + +

  
  
A few minutes later, the three boys were pulling into The Dingo and Two-Bit brought the car to a stop, immediately hopping out of the front seat. Pony yawned and got out a bit more slowly, making his way to the other side where Two-Bit was standing. He looked around at all the crowds inside and grinned. "See, I told ya it'd be packed..."  
  
Two-Bit surveyed the scene with interest. Many people; many girls. He grinned slyly and wandered off into the girls, to see if he could get his hands on a blonde or two. The two younger boys were left standing there, staring at his disapearing form.  
  
Johnny looked down at the ground hesitantly and turned to Pony to say something, when a drunken greaser bumped into him, knocking him into Pony, pressing the young boy against the car. Their faces were inches apart and Johnny yelped in fear, jumping backwards.  
  
"M-m-maybe we should go after Two-Bit." He said quickly and walked over to a very flirtatious Two-Bit, currently trying to talk a short-skirted blonde into a little bed play with him. He was greeted with a slap and Johnny said nothing; simply stared at the ground. Pony had followed the older greaser into the crowd and tried to keep him in sight. The Dingo was packed, just like Pony said it would, being a Friday night.  
  
'I almost kissed Pony...' his mind swam.  
  
"Come on Two-Bit, we should try to find a table. I'm starved." Pony looked around, trying to spot a spare table anywhere. He craned his neck, to look in the back when he spotted one last table that wasn't taken. "There's one. Come on you guys. Let's grab it before someone else takes it..."  
  
The youngest squeezed his way through the crowds and made his way over to the table. That was one nice thing about being so little. It was easy to make your way through a big group of people. Two-Bit on the other hand was having a bit of trouble, as he was usually at least a good head taller than the rest of people.  
  
Two-Bit grumbed in a frustrated fashion as people bumped, rubbed and smooshed against him as they squeezed through the crowd, trying to get to Pony's table. Maybe if he got there fast enough, he could sit next to him...  
  
But natually, Johnny, the small, super quiet Johnny, was already there by the time he reached the table. Johnny had sat himself down beside Pony, keeping his eyes low. Two-Bit mentally growled and sat across from the two boys.  
  
Johnny was looking at Pony out of the corner of his eye; he shyly, but steadily, reached out his hand and put it on Pony's thigh. Trying not to show his nervousness, he began to move his hand back and forth slightly, stroking Pony's leg. Pony didn't do anything as Johnny stroked. Biting his lip, ever so lightly, he wasn't doing anything, but not protesting either.  
  
The oldest, redheaded greaser was also staring at Pony, although he made it appear he was staring off at the girl in the booth behind. Pony was attractive, yes; but he couldn't go there. Pony was young and pure. He was not. Besides, Darry and Sodapop would murder him if he tried anything.  
  
"What'dya wanna order then, Pon?" Two-Bit broke into Pony's thoughts and the youngest jumped slightly out of his seat. Laughing, Two-Bit rested his elbow on the table. "Glory, you sure are daydreamin' a lot lately, aren't ya?"  
  
Pony shrugged and looked down at the table. He didn't really know what else to say without letting Two-Bit see or hear what happened. He didn't want him to know - not now. "I'll just have a burger..." Pony said quietly, looking around at the crowds. "And a Pepsi. Thanks Two-Bit."  
  
Two-Bit nodded towards the resthead and made a quick mental note. Then he turned his grey eyes towards Johnny, who was looking at the floor, his arm moving ever so slightly as he continued to stroke Pony's leg.  
  
"So what about you?" Two-Bit asked with a grin.  
  
Johnny jumped, looking up with wide, brown eyes. His stroking hand went straight to his lap, clasping his hands. He stammered. "Uh, uhm..." he thought quickly, out of panic and fear he'd been caught. "Coke. Just a Code. Yeah..." he took a deep breath and leaned his head against the seat. Two-Bit hadn't noticed.  
  
"Alright then!" Two-Bit turned around in his seat and tried to flag down a waitress.  
  
Pony looked away from the black-haired greaser and turned around to look at all the people in The Dingo. There were many scantily clothed girls milling around, guys acting like they were top of the world and a bunch of people who were steadily getting drunk. It was a normal scene for a Friday night, but it wasn't exactly helping Pony's thoughts.  
  
He turned back around in his seat to see that Two-Bit had gotten up from the table to flag a waitress down and Johnny was still blushing a scarlet, thinking that he had gotten caught by the wisecracking graser. Pony reached over to Johnny's lap and took one of the sixteen-year-old's hands. Blushing slightly, Pony tightened the hold and smiled.  
  
"I-I liked that Johnny."  
  
Johnny looked at Pony from under his long, shaggy bangs. Smiling weakly, he grasped Pony's hand back, stroking the pale skin with his thumb. He wanted to lean over and kiss Pony right now. Hold him close. But he couldn't; too many people. He was shy as it is.  
  
Swallowing, he inched closer to Pony and rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at the younger boy with wide eyes, like a curious puppy with a new toy. He began to rub Pony's thigh again with his free hand, and smiled faintly.  
  
He hoped Two-Bit wouldn't come back for a little while longer...  
  
Pony blushed slightly and looked down at Johnny's smiling face. He thought Johnny looked exactly like a small, cute little puppy - always curious about many different things. Pony found it adorable. "Johnny... I needa tell you somethin'..." Pony started and took a deep breath. "I..."  
  
Right when he was about to tell Johnny, Two-Bit came loping back towards the two boys, grinning from ear to ear. Very Two-Bit like. "I put your orders in. And that blonde... glory, she had a nice ass."  
  
Johnny, who didn't really care what Two-Bit thought of what he was doing at that moment, just turned his head sideways to smile at the redhead. His hand tightened around Pony's, showing he was afraid still.   
  
Two-Bit's eyebrow perked at the scene, face blank and calculating; he was somewhat surprised, since Johnny wasn't really the cuddly type...and at the same time, a spark of envy and hate came forth. Pony was HIS, and only HIS. Johnny could have Dally; he loved Dally, and Dally loved him.  
  
Grinning suddenly, he leaned back and put his arms behind his head, grey eyes focussed on the snuggling boys. He would hide his feelings until later tonight, when Johnny goes home; before the tanned boy could make a move before he could.  
  
Johnny, on the other hand, still stroking Pony's leg and holding his hand, closed his eyes. Sucking up some courage, he reached his stroking hand to Pony's spot between his legs. Pony's eyes widened and he blushed a deep scarlet. Johnny smiled softly as he stroked Pony's developing manhood; it wasnt large, but good enough. He kept his un-Johnnylike thoughts to himself as he gently touched the denim-covered bulge, then furrowed his eyebrows at what pressed against his hand.  
  
Pony whimpered, feeling himself get hard at Johnny's touch. He pressed his legs together tightly and hoped no one noticed. That is... except for Johnny.  
  
Two-Bit didnt notice; he had been flirting with the frizzy-haired waitress with their food. She was, naturally, a blonde; and Two-Bit just grinned at her refusal to his date, slapping her rear as she wandered away.  
  
"Dig in!" he pushed the food towards the other two boys, and grabbed his own burger, taking a large bite out of it.  
  
Pony straighted up in his seat too; it wasn't too noticable anymore once Johnny took away his hand, but still there nonetheless. Breathing in and out, he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them to see that Two-Bit finally got the food.  
  
"T-thanks Two-Bit." Pony said, picking up the burger and taking a bite. The rich, juicy flavors of the burger awakened his taste buds. He took another bite and put it back on his plate, taking a sip of his pepsi. The blush went down a bit, and Pony was glad -- he didn't want Two-Bit really suspecting something, even though he probably already did.  
  
"So..." Pony tried starting a conversation, taking another bite of his burger.   
  


+ + + + +

  
  
Hope you guys like!   
~Kashew and Silent Dirge  
September 29 2003 - October 14 2003 


	5. Snuggling alone at the Curtis'

**Chocolate and Vanilla  
Chapter 5:** _Snuggling alone at the Curtis'_  
  
**Author Notes:** Holy moo cow, I still can't believe how many reviews we're getting! *_* Thank you everyone! Sorry I haven't had this chapter out for a long time; Ragnarok Online took over me for about fifteen days. ^^; But here's chapter five and I'm sorry to say that there's only one more chapter after this one. Glad everyone's been enjoying Chocolate and Vanilla and please read more of mine or SD's stories in the future! **Warnings:** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mild swearing (mostly Two-Bit. XD), and some sexual references. Nothing too graphic though. :3  
  


+ + + + + +

  
  
"SO!" Two-Bit grinned cheerfully, licking a stray bit of sauce from his lips. "What kinda personalities do you two like on girls?" Two-Bit was curious; was Johnny doing what he thought he was? Maybe if he got an answer, he'd find out.  
  
Johnny reached for his Coke, taking a small sip from the bottle. "I like girls who are nice to me." It was a general statement, but true enough; Johnny was a shy kid and got picked on often enough.  
  
The youngest greaser chewed on his burger and thought. "I like poeple who aren't cocky, or full of themselves. Just all around nice people."  
  
He took another sip from the Pepsi and put it down, taking a look at the bottle. He tried thinking of something else to talk about. "Am I one of the only people who drink Pepsi anymore?" Inside, he laughed. Sort of a pointless thing to bring up, but anything to get their minds off of girls.  
  
Johnny smiled at Pony, trying to calm down his nervous stomach. "I'd drink one if it'd make ya feel better." His gentle voice held a note of mischief and he reached over and stole Pony's burger, taking a bite.  
  
"Hey hey!" Pony tried to grab it away, but Johnny took a larger bite and handed it back, half eaten. The sixteen-year-old was grinning widely, chuckling. Two-Bit grinned his infamous grin.  
  
The rusty-haired greaser then took some money out of his jean's pocket and counted it. "Here Pon, I'll buy ya another one, since Johnny obviously loves to eat your leftovers." He grinned. "Like a dog. Hey Johnnycake, can I cal you 'Pony's Pet Puppy' from now on?"  
  
Johnny blushed and took a drink from his Coke to cool his face down. 'Natually,' he thought to himself, 'I'd love to be Pony's ANYTHING...' Then Johnny suddenly got a mental image of him, lying next to Pony's naked body, with only a collar on. Blushing even more, so his dark skin browned even more so, he drank more of his Coke.  
  
Ponyboy also blushed at Two-Bit's comment, and took another bite of his more-or-less half-eaten burger. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "If ya don't mind... thanks Two-Bit; I owe ya one."  
  
He took another drink of his Pepsi and put it down, taking a quick glance at Johnny who was trying to get rid of the blush. Taking one of his slender, pale fingers, Pony poked one of Johnny's cheeks. It turned a bright white and slowly faded back into the chocolate-brown. He grinned and took his finger away.  
  
The youngest greaser couldn't wait till him and Johnny were back at his house, alone together after Two-Bit left. Pony hoped that it would be soon, as he didn't think he could hold it in any longer.   
  
Two-Bit shrugged. "Betcha Johnny will eat half of it first." Chuckling at his own joke, he got up and wandered away, into the crowd, to find another waitress.   
  
Johnny's eyes gave Pony a sideways glance, eyebrows furrowed at the poke. "What was that for?" he asked, his voice sounded slightly angry, but amused at the same time. He reached out one of his own long fingers and poked Pony's cheek gently.  
  
"...You got soft cheeks." He grinned.  
  


+ + + + + +

  
  
"Well, g'night then boys. Don't do anythin' naughty, got it?" Two-Bit laughed and waved at the young greasers, then drove off from the road infront of the Curtis'.   
  
"We won't..." Johnny said quietly to the dissapearing car. "I think..." he blushed. Turning, the sixteen year old walked up the stairs leading the house. He wanted to get on that couch and snuggle close to Pony. Now.   
  
Pony waved at Two-Bit's car speeding down the road, and walked up the front steps. Opening the door, he was met with darkness. Darry had obviously gone to sleep, and Soda still wasn't back from his night with Steve. Pony turned over to face Johnny, and motioned to the couch.  
  
"I'm just goin' to go get changed into somethin' more comfortable. I'll be back in a minute or two."   
  
Johnny nodded quickly, and flopped down on the couch. He hadn't realised how tired he was until his small body came in contact with the worn-out piece of furniture. Yawning, he folded his arms behind his head and listened to Pony walk into the darkness to get changed.  
  
Letting his mind wander, he imagine Pony standing there in the doorway, dressed in only a little black thong, with a can of whipped cream. His eyes widened at the thought, and shook it outta his head. That was just...gross.  
  
Closing his brown eyes, he lay there, silently, listening for Pony to come back.   
  


+ + + + + +

  
  
Meanwhile, Pony scrambled around in his bedroom, trying to find his oversized, grey t-shirt that Darry had washed for him. He rummaged around in a pile of laundry and finally found it, buried underneath a sweatshirt of Soda's. Pony pulled it over his head, and it fell right over the old pair of boxers he was wearing underneath. Yawning, he went out the bedroom door, to go back to where Johnny was seated. He stretched his arms up above his head, and sat down on the couch, curling up next to Johnny.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes, just silently staring at things around the room. Pony was stealing quick glances over at the older, dark-haired greaser. Johnny almost seemed to be deep in thought, about something Pony couldn't imagine. Something probably to do with him though. Deciding to take a first move, Pony slowly crept his small, pale hand over to intertwine with Johnny's darker-skinned one. Pony smiled gently, and shuffled over so he was laying on top of Johnny, leaning his head on the older one's shoulder.   
  
Johnny could hear Pony moving, the warmth of his body against him, the soft sound of his breathing...the feeling of his warm breath against his neck. The soft, long-fingered hand grasping his. And he grinned, eyes still closed.  
  
"What is it you wanted to say?" He said quietly, throwing his other arm around the younger boy's thin waist, rubbing his hand back and forth. "I know what it is, but...it's still nice to hear it..."   
  
Pony blushed slightly, and looked down at their intertwined hands. Taking a deep breath, Pony shifted his head so he was semi-facing Johnny. "Johnny..." he started, and with a slight blush, he spoke the next thing quite quickly. "I'm... in love with you."  
  
He lifted himself up slightly, and moved his head towards Johnny's. Johnny smiled down at him, and Pony returned the smile. Closing his eyes, Pony leaned in towards Johnny's face, pressing his lips silently against Johnny's soft, rosy ones.   
  
Johnny smiled against the kiss, and ended it quickly so he could say what he had to. "I'm in love with you too..." he pulled Pony's waist in closer, "So...it's okay."  
  
With those words, Johnny entangled his fingers in Pony's red hair, giving the boy a harder, longer kiss, pressing his lips against the fourteen-year-olds. Pony made a small noise and Johnny pushed his tongue into Pony's mouth; it was both their first kiss and he wanted to make it special. Running his other hand down Pony's back, he stroked his waist gently, massaging his tongue against the younger boy's.  
  
Pony leaned right into the kiss; it was his first one, and exactly how he hoped it would be. Being with Johnny just made it a whole lot better too. Their tongues were massaging against eachother, and Pony felt like he was in a heaven -- a little light headed too. Slowly and shyly, Pony moved his other hand down to where Johnny's manhood was; the slight, dark-blue denim-covered bulge. He started to stroke it slowly and softly, his hand moving back and forth.  
  
Johnny whimpered at the touch; it was new to him, and felt incredible. Quivering, he reached out and grapped Pony's spot too, accidentally squeezing it hard. Pony let out a small cry, and Johnny couldn't tell if it was pain, pleasure, or surprise. Or a mixture.   
  
"Sorry..." he held Pony down ontop of his body, and stroked the spot, Pony still massaging his own. He felt warm suddenly, as the heat moved downwards, and he felt himself harden against Pony's hand. Stroking the younger boy still, he whimpered, kissing Pony's neck. He could feel it alot move clearly, since the thing fabric of Pony's boxers wasn't much defence.   
  
"Pony...I'll go as far as you want..." he breathed, holding the younger boy against him still, listening to Pony pant.   
  
Pony's eyes widened at what pressed against his hand, but slowly relaxed, snuggling up closer to Johnny. "I want to go... as far as we can..." Pony moved, so his head was laying down upon Johnny's heart. He listened to the gentle, thump thump of Johnny's heart, and smiled. He lent up to kiss Johnny again, when voices came up from the pathway.  
  
The younger one, whimpered slightly and moved back down to lay on Johnny.  
  
"I whiped your ass that time Stevie!" The front door opened to reveal Soda and Steve walking in. They froze in their steps and just starred at the scene in front of them.   
  
Johnny closed his eyes slowly and held Pony closer. He didn't care what Sodapop and Steve thought; they could belittle and poke fun, but he would stand up for the fact he was in love with Ponyboy.  
  
Soda said nothing; he didn't care, nor wonder. Steve, on the other hand, cringed. Two guys cuddling? Sick!  
  
"What the hell are you two doin'?" Steve asked, a cringe still on his hardened features.  
  
Pony hid his face, and Johnny answered. "Pony was waitin' fer Soda to come home, and since he was tired and cold, I offered him to come cuddle with me. That a problem?" Johnny had his eyes closed, with a sleepy look on his face.  
  
Soda grinned. "Nope! C'mon Pone, time fer bed." the blonde turned his head to Steve. "G'night Stevie, see ya tommorow." He waved to his friend, who waved back, shrugging. After the sound of the door closing, Soda turned his golden head back towards the two boy, giving them a soft smile.  
  
"I understand...I won't bug ya." Johnnyy grinned, and Pony got up to hug his older brother. Soda scooped Pony up, and carried him into the bedroom. Looking over his shoulder at Johnny, he asked ina soft voice, "You come with too. Pone would like it."  
  
Johnny had never been happier to oblige.  
  


+ + + + + +

  
  
Hope you guys like!  
  
~Kashew and Silent Dirge  
September 29 2003 - October 14 2003 


End file.
